Snow white : the twisting tale of an apple vow
by my cinnamonroll
Summary: "Jika kelak kita dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin agar aku bisa mendekatimu tanpa dicurigai oleh siapapun." Hikari adalah snow white yang sedang mencari pangerannya, namun sang ibu tiri juga sedang memburunya. warning: AU, Characters death, and maybe some strong language on next chapters.
1. Prologue: the vow

**Aku tak tau dimana aku harus meletakan fict ini.  
**

**memang, sekilas nampak seperti cerita polos dengan ending dan plot yang bisa ditebak.  
**

**namun aku sendiri tak begitu yakin apa harus meletakan fict ini di rating segini, atau sebaiknya kunaikan lagi?  
**

**yah, tunggu saja kelanjutanya, dan mungkin kalian akan merasakan chapter ke chapter, fict ini akan terdengar berubah.  
**

**'Snow white'  
**

Author: My cinnamonroll**  
**

Universe: AU, Medieval

Rating : T (for safety, M)

Warning: untuk chapter ini belum ada.

Character's age: Hikari, 10 tahun (di chapter selanjutnya akan berbeda)

Disclaimer: Digimon dan karakter-karakternya milik Akiyoshi hongo, kecuali OC dan ceritanya.

* * *

"_Jika kelak kita dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin agar aku bisa mendekatimu tanpa dicurigai oleh siapapun."_

_._

_._

"_Hiks...Hiks!" seorang gadis kecil terisak-isak sambil jongkok di bawah sebuah pohon apel yang daun-daunnya mulai berguguran, tanda musim semi sudah hampir berakhir._

_Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda yang mendekatinya dengan perlahan, ia membawa senyuman manis dan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gadis itu dengan lembut._

"_Ada apa, paduka putri?" tanya sang pemuda sambil mengelus-elus rambut sang gadis kecil._

"_Ibuku!" jawab sang gadis kecil yang kemudian mulai meraung-raung, "Ibuku sudah tidak bergerak lagi! Kini aku sendirian!"_

"_Kau tidak sendirian, putri..." tukas sang pemuda, "Kau masih punya sang raja, ayahmu. Kau juga masih mempunyai seluruh isi Istana dan negerimu."_

"_Ayahku hampir tak pernah ada! Seluruh isi Istana dan negeriku juga kelak akan meninggalkanku karena mereka tak tau 'kebenaran'-nya! Sekarang pun, kau akan meninggalkanku!" sang gadis kecil membalas sang pemuda dengan penuh ketakutan yang selama ini menggerogoti hatinya, "Aku tak tau lagi! Aku tak mau tau lagi!" si gadis kembali meringkuk di dalam kesendiriannya, mencoba menangkis apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh sang pemuda untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri._

_Namun sang pemuda hanya mampu tersenyum._

_Tak peduli seberapa ia mengasihaninya, ia tak bisa mengubah fakta yang sudah membelenggu senyuman sang gadis kecil._

_Maka Ia kemudian memanjat pohon di dekat mereka itu dan mengambil sebuah apel. _

"_Ini." Sang pemuda menyerahkan apel itu pada sang gadis kecil. Sang gadis pun lalu meraih apel itu dengan tangan mungilnya, membiarkan si kecil bertanya-tanya._

"_Apel." Lanjut sang pemuda, "Kata para tetua, adalah simbol dari soulmate; pasangan yang ditakdirkan. Bila sepasang insan hendak berbagi apel dengan orang yang dikasihinya, niscaya takdir akan mempersatukan mereka kembali bila mereka berpisah tak peduli sesulit apapun situasinya."_

"_Whoa—" sang gadis kecil terkagum-kagum, "Apa ini artinya kita akan bertemu lagi?"_

"_Semoga..." sang pemuda mulai resah menanggapi pertanyaan gadis kecil itu, "Asal kita berusaha menjalani hidup kita sampai akhir." _

_Sang gadis terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia perlahan melahap apelnya, 'Krauk'._

"_Ya!" sahut gadis kecil itu dengan ceria, "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"_

* * *

**Hayoloh, udah nebak-nebak ya siapa dua orang ini?  
**

**kalo entar salah jangan kecewa lho ya, soalnya aku emang pengen bikin semuanya nampak ambigu BD  
**

**sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: 8 years later

**'Snow white'  
**

Author: My cinnamonroll**  
**

Universe: AU, Medieval

Rating : T (for safety, M)

Warning: mention of bloods, and some tiny bit of violence.

Character's age: Hikari, 18. Takeru, 19.

Disclaimer: Digimon dan karakter-karakternya milik Akiyoshi hongo, kecuali OC dan ceritanya.

* * *

_8 tahun kemudian_

_Di tempat yang sama..._

_Musim yang sama..._

_Seperti waktu itu..._

_Sekarang sang putri tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik jelita._

_Dan hatinya pun lebih jelita lagi._

_._

_._

"Hikari!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek berlari kearah gadis kecil yang sudah tumbuh itu, "Selamat ulang tahun ke 18!" ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah kantong yang terbuat dari kulit domba berwarna coklat. Sang gadis dibuatnya dibuatnya senang dan langsung menerimanya.

"Ah!" sahut gadis itu, "Sebuah hiasan rambut dari perak!" lanjutnya dengan bahagia. "Terima kasih Takeru! Aku akan memakainya setiap hari!" sang gadis pun menjepit poninya yang berurakan diseluas dahinya, sekarang nampak lebih rapih.

"_Also_..." Ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Takeru itu, "Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ayahmu dan _calon_ ibu tirimu 'kan?"

"Yep!" jawab sang gadis dengan ceria, "Aku tak sabar memanggil Ceressa dengan sebutan ibu! Ia sungguh baik hati dan cantik!"

"Ya, pasti hebat bisa memilikinya sebagai ibumu." Balas Takeru.

"Ah, iya...kau tidak lupa _janji _kita kan?"

"...em..." balas sang pemuda terbata-bata, "janji yang mana?"

"Tentu saja!" sang gadis lalu berbalik membelakangi Takeru dengan kesal, "Janji kita 8 tahun yang lalu!"

"..." Takeru dibuatnya panik, kemudian ia sejenak mengingat-ingat, "Ah! _yang itu_!"

Hikari lalu menoleh kearahnya, membiarkan kerutan diwajahnya perlahan berganti menjadi senyuman, namun ia kembali menunduk dengan kecewa seketika Takeru mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya.

"Apa?" tukas Takeru, "Maksudnya ini 'kan?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa?" dia kembali bertanya, "Apalagi selain tentang pertunangan kita 3 bulan lagi?"

"Bukan!" Lanjut Hikari, "Ituloh! Saat kita hendak berbagi sebuah apel di pohon terlarang!"

"Apel...?" sang pemuda makin bingung, "Apa kita bahkan pernah melakukannya?"

Hikari lalu mendesah dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Masa 'sih kamu tidak ingat?"

Belum sempat Hikari menjelaskan semuanya, seorang perempuan gemuk berlari kearah mereka berdua dengan terengah-engah.

"Tuan putri!" si perempuan berteriak kearahnya, "Sebentar lagi pernikahan akan segera dimulai! Kenapa anda belum siap?"

"Isabell." Sang putri memanggilnya, "Jadi sudah waktunya?"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang lekas anda berganti busana dan bersiap-siap ke ruang tahta! Ayo!" sang perempuan gemuk itu lalu mendorong Hikari agar masuk ke istana.

"Talk to you later, Takeru!" sahut si putri sambil berlari menuju istana.

"Yeah...later!" jawab si pemuda.

.

.

Hikari berlari di lorong menuju kamarnya.

Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba memancing matanya untuk dilihat.

Beberapa kereta kuda yang tak pernah ia lihat, nampak di halaman membawa sesuatu yang besar. Ada beberapa pria yang mengangkutnya ke dalam istana.

Mungkin itu atraksi untuk pesta pernikahan, pikirnya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar.

.

.

.

Semua penduduk istana sudah siap ditempatnya masing-masing. Semua nampak gembira hari itu karena raja mereka akan menikahi wanita yang sangat dihormati saat itu.

Ruang tahta. Ruang yang suci, tempat dimana para ksatria disumpah. Tempat dimana seorang raja memberi perintah. Kini juga akan menjadi tempat dimana sang ratu akan duduk menemani sang raja.

.

.

Akhirnya Hikari tepat waktu untuk berganti pakaian.

Hari ini ia memakai gaun putih bersih dan rompi pink muda yang panjang kebawah.

Sangat manis.

"Wah, datang juga malaikat pengiring pengantinnya." Nampak Takeru sudah datang dan berdiri disamping para hadirin.

"Pfft, kau berlebihan Takeru. Kau juga nampak lebih rapih hari ini." Hikari hanya bisa membalas dengan tawa kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudianpun,

Terompet-terompet para pengawal dibunyikan. Pertanda bahwa sang pengantin sudah datang. semua mata tertuju pada pintu ruang tahta yang sangat besar dan masih tertutup. Dan begitu pintu itu dibuka, keluarlah seorang bidadari bergaun putih yang hari itu sangat bercahaya.

Rambutnya putih dan keriting, sebagian rambut depannya diikat kebelakang. Matanya berwarna coklat, kulitnya putih hampir menyerupai warna susu. tingginya ideal, langsing, dan wajahnya berparas dewasa dan elegan. Dengan sepatu kacanya berjalan menuju pengantin pria.

Ya, ialah Ceressa.

.

.

Nampak pendeta sudah siap.

Sang raja, King Mordred, ayah Hikari, berdiri dengan gagahnya pada hari itu.

Semua orang nampak bersuka cita dan menonton pernikahan itu dengan antusias namun tetap tenang. Siapa yang tidak? Karena King Mordred, seorang raja yang sederhana, baik hati pada rakyatnya , dan bijak akan menikah dengan wanita yang cantiknya tiada tara, dan kebaikan hatinya bagai seorang malaikat. Meski Ceressa hanyalah pendatang baru di wilayah itu, kedatanganya disambut baik oleh para rakyat istana tersebut.

Akhirnya saat-saat sumpah sehidup-semati diucap pun dimulai.

.

"Apa kau, King Mordred, Bersumpah untuk menemani wanita ini tak peduli miskin atau sakit sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Ya, selalu..." King Mordred mengucap sumpah sambil tersenyum menghadap wanita itu. Sangat gembira.  
"Dan apa kau, Ceressa thatiala, Bersumpah untuk menemani pria ini tak peduli miskin atau sakit sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"I do..." suaranya yang lemah lembut menjawab.

"Now...you can kiss your bride..." lanjut sang pendeta dengan tersenyum mengucap naskah terakhirnya. Para hadirin bersorak-sorak gembira menyaksikannya.

Sang Raja menatap pengantinya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetapi sekejap kemudian, Ceressa meletakan jemari tangan kirinya dibibir sang raja dengan tersenyum sambil berkata,

"Not today..."

.

Dan kemudian menancapkan belati perak di jantung king Mordred.

.

"Nor forever..." lanjutnya sambil menyaksikan sang raja terkapar bersimbah darah di lantai.

"AYAH!" Teriak Hikari terkejut dan tak percaya pada apa yang mata tak berdosanya ia lihat.

Para hadirin sekejap ricuh dan panik, menatap detik-detik raja dijatuhkan. Pendeta bahkan sampai terjatuh kebelakang sambil menatap ngeri. Melihat Ceressa dengan angkuhnya berdiri dengan belati yang berlumur darah.

Menetes ke lantai.

Setiap darah yang menetes sangat berarti untung king Mordred.

"Ahahahahahhaha!" terdengar suara tawa Ceressa yang 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih melengkin, seperti iblis. "Finally! The Throne of this kingdom is mine!"

Para pengawal menodongkan tombak dan pedang kearah Ceressa. Namun si pengantin baru berbalik menatap mereka dengan tenang, matanya bercahaya...merah seperti darah.

Ceressa merenggangkan tangannya kearah mereka, kemudian dari balik singgahsana, merangkak, mahluk berbulu hitam dan berloreng abu, sebesar beruang, meneteskan liur, bahkan bisa berjalan seperti manusia.

"Get them, Blackweregarurumon!" teriak Ceressa memerintahkan makhluk itu untuk menyerang.  
"Aaaaah!" para pengawal berteriak horor sembari mahkluk-mahkluk itu menyerang, menerkam mereka. Para hadirin kocar-kacir, panik, membabi buta, ada juga yang membuka pintu keluar, tetapi mereka hanya bertemu lebih banyak mahluk yang sama, dan berakhir sama seperti para pengawal itu.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Hikari masih memanggil ayahnya yang secara spiritual sudah tidak ada disanan.

"Hikari!" Takeru meraih tangannya dan menariknya, "Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Takeru menarik Hikari, mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu. Hikari memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlarian tak keruan, dikejar-kejar oleh mahkluk mengerikan itu. Darah menghujani ruangan bagai hujan badai.

Mereka berhasil keluar, namun masih ada lorong yang harus dilewati. Takeru memimpin didepan, lalu ia mengambil tombak yang berada dilantai. Tombak itu milik seorang pengawal kerajaan yang ia kenal. Kenapa ia bisa tahu?

Karena tombak itu terletak tepat disamping tubuh si pengawal yang tersungkur dilantai, tak bernapas, mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ya...seperti itu...sepanjang lorong itu, adalah pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Tak ada waktu untuk mendoakannya, mereka terus berlari, tak tau kemana tetapi tak berhenti.

Hikari mulai kelelahan karena ia kerepotan dengan rok gaunnya yang berat.  
"Mahluk apa itu!?" Tanya Hikari yang setengah mati mencoba berlari.

"Monsters! I thought they were only a bed time story myth!"

"Monsters!?"

"Yeah, you know, seperti...monster setengah manusia dan serigala. Kau tau 'kan?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Do I look like one, now?"

"..." Hikari hanya bisa terdiam. jantung mereka sampai meminta istirahat. Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari dalam istana, tapi hanya untuk melihat lebih banyak kekacauan. Bahkan pohon-pohon di halaman terbakar semua. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tercengang, mendapati semua pemandagan itu. Sampai akhirnya Takeru tersadar saat melihat dua kuda putih tanpa pengendara, terkurung di kandangnya.

"Hikari! Let's use them!" Takeru langsung menerjang dan membuka gerbang kandang itu. Ia lalu menaikan Hikari duluan, barulah ia menyusul. tetapi kemudian Ceressa keluar dari pintu itu dan memberi perintah lagi pada anak buahnya yang sudah jelas bukan manusia itu.

"Kejar mereka! Aku butuh gadis itu hidup-hidup!"

Keduanya mempercepat kuda mereka. Mereka berhasil melewati gerbang istana dan keluar ke hutan dekatnya, tapi mereka masih terus dikejar oleh monster-monster itu.

"Kemana kita!?" Hikari bertanya lagi.

"I don't know! Just keep running!"

Tepat disaat bicara santai mereka, salah satu dari peliharaan Ceressa melemparkan sebatang pohon yang membelah keduanya. Hikari ke kanan, Takeru ke kiri.

"Hikari!"

Tapi Hikari terus mengarahkan kudanya ke kanan.

"Aku akan menemukanmu!" kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Hikari sampai ia meneteskan matanya sambil tetap memegang kendali kudanya. Ia lenyap di tengah kegelapan hutan.

Sendirian...

.

.

Entah bagaimana bisa, Hikari berhasil lolos dari mereka.

Namun ia kini sendiri, kudanya melemparnya saat melihat mahkluk itu. Ia beruntung tak ada tulang yang patah.

"Ya tuhan...apa yang terjadi?" Hikari bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang sudah tua, dan terjongkok sembari menitikan air mata. Ketakutan, kebingungan.

"Ayah..."

"Isabell..."

"Takeru..."  
ia bersedih memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah itu pada mereka.

Hari ini terlalu melelahkan untuknya...

Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di malam yang dingin itu.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

.

.

Sementara itu, di Istana.

Ceressa memutuskan untuk mendekor Istana menjadi lebih gelap dan 'Monochrome'. Ceressa menatap menerawang jendela ke arah laut. Dengan penuh kepuasan.

Beberapa utusannya, manusia biasa, mengangkut sebuah peti besar berwarna putih.

Ceressa membukanya, dan menyuruh utusannya memajangnya di dinding. Lalu meminta ruangan untuk sendiri.

Sebuah cermin oval dipajang.

Ceressa berdiri di depan cermin, melihat bayangannya sendiri.

"Cermin, cermin, siapakah yang tercantik di dunia?"  
lalu bayangan Ceressa ajaibnya menjawab,

"Kaulah orangnya, Ceressa. Namun setelah 'anak' itu kau korbankan."

Seketika Ceressa murka dan berteriak,

"MINIONS!" lalu masuklah monster-monster tadi ke ruangan itu.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Lanjut perempuan itu.

Monster-monster itu angkat bicara, menjelaskan bahwa mereka sedang melacak-'nya'. Namun Ceressa tetap murka dan membantingkan segala benda kearah mereka, membuat mereka ketakutan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa saja yang mereka lakukan!? Ia hanya gadis lemah yang bodoh! Tidak perlu satu jam untuk menangkapnya dengan tangan sebesar itu!"

"Bersabarlah, Ceressa." Tiba-tiba bayangan Ceressa di cermin itu bicara lagi, "Tak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Ceressa hanya terdiam...

"Fufufu...Kau benar..." kemudian ia membalas dirinya sendiri, "Sebentar lagi...setelah darahnya kita peras..."

Ceressa mengambil sebuah tiara dari dalam salah satu kotaknya, meletakannya di atas kepalanya.

Tawa jahat pun terdengar dari luar istana.

Menakuti siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

**hosh, hosh...lagi banyak ide...mumpung ada, ketik semuanya...ampe chapter 3 juga udah kelar lagi.**

**gimana? apa gaya tulisku sedikit berlebihan?  
**

**gak ngerti ceritanya kah? **

**bagus, karena nggak akan kujelasin di awal ceritanya, ntar gak seru dong BD /terus May digebukin pake panci.  
**

**RR yaaa~  
**


	3. Chapter 2: One day later

**'Snow white'  
**

Author: My cinnamonroll**  
**

Universe: AU, Medieval

Rating : T (for safety, M)

Warning: Strong language

Character's age: Daisuke, 25. Ken, 26.

Disclaimer: Digimon dan karakter-karakternya milik Akiyoshi hongo, kecuali OC dan ceritanya.

* * *

"_Kau pasti sangat kedinginan di kota ini. _

_Lagipula, namamu saja betul-betul kebalikan dari musim ini._

_Jangan khawatir! Setelah pernikahan kita nanti, Aku akan berusaha keras._

_Aku akan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya agar kita bisa keluar dari sini._

_Agar kita bisa melihat dunia diluar sana._

_Pasti ada tempat yang cocok untuk kita!_

_Karena itu, percayalah padaku..._

_Dan bersabarlah..."_

"_Aku senang aku memiliki tempat di impianmu..._

_Daisuke..."_

_._

_._

_._

Kota yang sama,

Dingin yang jauh lebih menusuk dibanding hari sebelumnya.

Semenjak Ceressa menduduki tahta, semua hati orang-orang kota itu menjadi beku.

Orang ini salah satunya.

.

Ia sedang mabuk.

Seorang pria...

umurnya sekitar 25 tahun...berambut merah keunguan berantakan... kumis dan jenggotnya tipis, tanda belum dicukur pagi itu...ia terus menenggak air berbau pekat...bajunya sedikit compang-camping dan lusuh...ada luka dibibir bawahnya...apa itu luka sehabis dipukul? Tidak, itu luka gigitan...

"..." seorang wanita, nampaknya ia adalah penjaga barnya, hanya bisa terdiam melihat pria itu dengan kasihan.

"...Hentikan..." ujar wanita itu, "Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak."

Si pria terus menenggak minumannya tanpa mendengarkan si wanita. Akhirnya wanita itu bertindak,

"Bar ini hanya untuk orang yang suka minum, bukan AMATIR sepertimu!"

Namun si pria tetap meneggak air tersebut. Sampai setelah beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya ia meletakan gelasnya ke atas meja dan berkata,

"Nona." Ujarnya dengan nada merayu, "Kau disini hanya untuk menuangkan minuman untukku dan terlihat cantik..." ia terdiam lagi dan sekejap itu menaikan suaranya beberapa oktav, "Jadi bagaimana kalau kau TUTUP MULUTMU itu dan tuangkan aku minuman lagi?"

Tenggorokan sang wanita tercekat. matanya membesar dan tanpa pikir panjang meraih sebuah botol dan menumpahkan isinya keatas sang pria.

"KELUAR!" pekik wanita itu.

Si pria terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan meuju pintu keluar.

Tanpa ia ketahui, seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, -berpakaian lebih rapih dan terhormat, rambutnya yang biru kehitaman dan lurus sepanjang pipinya ia ikat- sedang menunggunya disamping pintu keluar bar sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Aku tau kau benci alkohol," orang itu berkata, lalu ia lanjutkan lagi, "Daisuke."

Si pria yang mabuk itu mengkerutkan keningnya, menerawang siapakah yang sedang berbicara dengannya dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang itu.

"Oh," katanya saat ia sudah bisa melihat pria yang satunya dengan jelas, "Kamu, Ken." Lanjutnya nampak santai.

"Ini bukan kau, Daisuke." Kata pria bernama Ken itu, "Kembalilah...sadarlah..."

"Sudah kubilang!" bantah si pria mabuk itu, "Aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku menemukan-_nya_! Pergilah! Cari masalah untuk dirimu sendiri!"

"Kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Daisuke!" balas Ken, "Kau sudah tau itu! Ini sudah sampir 1 tahun! Ia mungkin sudah mati!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" matanya membesar, penuh amarah dan rasa tidak percaya. Daisuke mengepal dan memukulkan cengkramannya ke tembok, "_Ia _pasti masih hidup!"

"Jadi bagaimana kau menjelaskan dalam 1 tahun ini kau tidak bisa menemukannya dalam kota sekecil ini, Daisuke!?"

"Aku...Aku..." Daisuke kehabisan alasan, "IA MASIH HIDUP! Aku tau hal itu!"

"Wah...wah...wah..." lalu seorang pria botak mendekati keduanya sambil terkekeh penuh kepuasan, "Look what we have here...a drunk hero! Aku masih bisa ingat bagaimana pria-pria di bar melecehkanmu tadi malam! Kau dihajar habis-habisan! Haha!"

"Kau..." Daisuke makin geram, mencengkram dan melepaskan pukulan pada pria itu sampai ia terlempar ke bak air minum untuk kuda, "PENGECUT, BALAS AKU KALAU BERANI!" Daisuke hendak menghajarnya, untunglah Ken dapat menghentikannya.

Namun Ken tak dapat menahannya lebih lama...

Perkelahian pun dimulai...

Tak lama kemudian, setelah para warga berkumpul dan menonton perkelahian itu, datanglah ksatria-ksatria istana berkuda hitam.

"Beri jalan!" kata salah satunya, "Tuan Lyon ingin lewat!"

Lalu seorang berkuda putih, turun dari kudanya dan membelah lautan rakyat jelata tersebut dengan berjalan tenang dengan wajah angkuh. Ya, dialah yang bernama Lyon.

"Dia yang melakukannya!" kata si botak dengan tampang ngeri, "Dia yang menghajarku duluan!"

"So here is our trouble maker..." Ujarnya, "Take him to the prison." Ia berambut perak pendek dengan belahan di poni kirinya. Yeah...he is a general.

"Daisuke!" Ken hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya ditarik oleh kedua bawahan Lyon. Daisuke mencoba meronta, tapi ia terlalu mabuk untuk mengontrol kekuatannya sehingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan dirinya dibawa.

Benar kata Ken...

Daisuke sudah tidak tahan...

Jadi ia membiarkan matanya terpejam, dan berharap ketika ia bangun nanti, ini semua hanya mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

_Kurungan istana_

Daisuke perlahan membuka matanya...

Ia silau akan cahaya lampu pijar yang menggantung di dinding.

Namun ia tak melihat dirinya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Karena sekarang ia sedang diikat disebuah kursi dengan kedua tangannya dililitkan tali yang tebal pada senderannya.

Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pria menatapnya dengan tajam, namun kelihatan menikmatinya.

Lyon.

Daisuke kembali menerawang, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Itukah caramu menggoda gadis?" tukas Lyon, "Amatir...kau tak bisa lihat aku seorang lelaki?"

"Brengsek kau..." balas Daisuke, "Siapa yang sedang merayumu? Dan kenapa aku diikat kuat seperti ini?"

Lyon hanya terdiam. Nampaknya ia juga mengabaikan perkataan Daisuke tadi. Ia sedang mengamatinya...

Lyon lalu meraih dagu Daisuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya supaya ia bisa melihat luka dibibir Daisuke dengan seksama.

"Hm..." ujarnya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat Daisuke sedikit terdorong ke belakang, "Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Daisuke kembali mengkerutkan keningnya. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pengawal menuju tempat mereka untuk menyampaikan pesan,

"Sir Lyon," katanya, "Ratu minta untuk membawa tahanan itu ke tempatnya."

"Apa?" tanya Lyon, "Untuk apa?"

"Hamba tidak tau." Jawab sang pengawal, "Yang jelas paduka ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah." Balas Lyon, "Aku akan mengawalnya."

Daisuke hanya bisa diam dan gelisah memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan padanya.

Apalagi dengan sang ratu itu...

Ya, ratu yang _itu..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sesampainya di ruang tahta,

Ceressa berdiri tegak dan menatap kuat kedua pria yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Dengan tersenyum.

"Well, well!" sahut Ceressa dengan nada gembira, "Selamat datang diistanaku, sir Daisuke!"

"!" Daisuke hanya bisa menatap ngeri perempuan itu dan bertanya-tanya darimana ia tahu namanya.

"Oh, ayolah!" tukas si ratu menyadari pandangan Daisuke, "You are the hero of scouring! Perang antara monster dan manusia! Kau pikir tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalimu?"

"Cepatlah!" potong Daisuke, "Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" semua pengawal seketika itu menyorot Daisuke dengan pandangan siap menyerang. Namu Ceressa menenangkan mereka dengan satu ayunan lembut tangan kanannya.

"Hmm..." gumam Ceressa, "Kau tidak suka basa-basi ya? Aku suka pria macam kamu!" sahutnya dengan gembira. "Begini..." lanjutnya, "Kau tau 'kan? Bahwa aku memiliki seorang anak tiri? Dan ia kabur dari rumah karena tak suka pada ibu barunya...aku ingin kau menemukannya."

"Kenapa kau menginginkannya?" potong Daisuke , "Kau bahkan tak punya hati untuk membesarkannya. Biarkan ia bebas..." dengan kata-kata sedingin es, membiarkan para pengawal kembali bersiap untuk menodongkan senjata mereka kearah lehernya.

"Kau benar." Balas Ceressa membenarkan ucapannya, "Aku tak membutuhkan dia. Aku hanya butuh darahnya."

"..." Daisuke terdiam sebentar, "Aku tak menerima jasa sebagai pembunuh."

"Oh, jangan salah paham!" Ceressa membalas lagi, "Aku hanya ingin kau antarkan dia padaku hidup-hidup. Biarkan aku menangani hal lainnya. Lagipula, aku membutuhkan darahnya sesegar mungkin."

"..."

"Dan lebih penting lagi," Ceressa melanjutkan, "pikirkan _hadiah_-nya...aku tau...kau sedang mencari seorang wanita bukan? Aku akan membantumu mencarikannya."

"!" mata Daisuke melebar, kali ini ia nampak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraannya.

"Bahkan!" lanjut Ceressa lagi, "Aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali jikalau ia memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini!"

Air muka Daisuke kali ini terlihat penasaran, namun ia masih terdiam dan mendengarkan sang ratu dengan seksama sampai ia selesai bicara.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Ceressa memainkan dagu Daisuke dengan jemari lentiknya, "Kau setuju?"

"..." Daisuke masih terdiam, "Kapan kita berburu? Karena aku harus mempersiapkan senjata mana yang harus kubawa."

Ceressa kemudian menyeringai , jahat.

"Ingat, bawa dia hidup-hidup."

Ceressa dan Daisuke pun berjabat tangan, menyiratkan bahwa mereka sepakat.

* * *

**Please wait for the updates!  
**

**R&R!**


End file.
